


A Gryffindor's Tale Part 1 : The Philosopher's Stone

by Firewing012



Series: A Gryffindor's Tale [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewing012/pseuds/Firewing012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a POV story kind of story, as it changes some events of Harry Potter And The Philosopher's Stone. A Half-Blood OC, as i almost change the character into a muggleborn, but it will be too much like Hermione. There will be alot of Pop Culture references, like Back To The Future, Star Wars and Terminator quotes. (Of course, JK Rowling didn't even bother to put it, as Star Wars was shown in cinemas in Britain)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gryffindor's Tale Part 1 : The Philosopher's Stone

**Author's Note:**

> HI! This is literally my first fanfic, which I plan to make into a fanfic novel series if I could get just one Kudos. So, If you have any comments, please do not hesitate to comment. I accept roasts, but just with marshmallows. I chose to make an OC as why wouldn't we? It changes some events and also some relationships. That's why, after Cursed Child's horrific story, we fans always have a story that is much better than the original itself. Imagination, that is what we used. So, as we fans make horrible spelt stories ( sometimes, no offend taken from you, okay?) just to make sense on how the author would've improved by including more lore to the the canon.

                If you see any owls in the morning, they're probably finding rats to kill. Yes, you noticed the chapter's title, it will always have meanings or secret mumbo-jumbo to occupy the minds of curious, but sometimes not a logical thinker. Okay, my name is _Philleus Ash Pines_ . I'm a wizard officially as I can do magic with/without a wand. Yeah. _Wizard_. A wizard, by meaning of the Oxford Dictionary, is (in legends and fairy tales) a man who has magical powers. You may thought of Merlin, that guy was real too. I lived in Nottingham, home to the fictional, I think, Robin Hood. My mother told me of his heroic acts, which I constantly hear around the neighbourhood. There was his statue around there, as I didn't remember going there before.( But I did heard of it. )

  
                A magician is that kind of idiot who dresses with a mustache saying, _Abra Kadabra!_ That sounds certainly stupid for a killing curse. I believed that the muggles heard it incorrectly, or a old hag ( git ) was certainly deaf during that event. The true spell is called, _'Avara Kedavara'_ which kills the person instantly without any certain injuries to the muggle ( A person who doesn't have magic ) or wizard body. A lot of  muggles were killed by that spell, as they were targeted by the evil wizards and witches.

  
                 I was best friends to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. How? We met on one of the school train's compartments and basically talked about ourselves although Hermione didn't seat with us the first time, the first time we all met was just a little bit, frustrating I should say. We all attended a school specially for wizards like us called, _'Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry'_   which is basically a castle that looks one of those medieval Royal houses. The school was divided into four houses named after the founders themselves. Forgot to mention, a _Squib_ is a person who was born into a wizarding family but doesn't have magical powers. When they, _"reproduct"_ , they can actually have a child who got a wizard's powers, which I think is difficult to understand how. Hermione is one, though I think I saw her last name in a book before. I kinda knew most of the spells, hexes and curses on my first year ( next to Hermione herself as she read the entire list of books on magic ) as my father used to be an _Auror_ ( A wizard who deals with Dark magic ) before he met my mom. I had accidents during one of my muggle schools, as my father persuade me so I could be a logical and adept thinker. _Pure-Bloods_ , whom were homeschooled. So they only knew a bit about Muggles. Kinda dumb really, as muggle invention were very much better than magic though magic can make thinks disappear without any device to do it.

  
                 I was the only child of my parents, Rose and Alan Pines. The family name sounds cool. Its kinda like a good luck to me. To think I would've been lucky, I myself is a half-blood. I'm a wizard on my father's side, while my mom's on the muggle side. If you watched Star Wars ( released on 1977,watched it at 6 years old ), Darth Vader used to be a Jedi once, while his wife was not one. Coincidence? I certainly think not. Even more coincidences that simply has a meaning behind it. Such as, I was born on Halloween,31 October, 1979 which was the year before Harry's parents _died_   that same day, but the year after my birth. Harry was flabbergasted to hear that, while Ron simply shrieked a big ' **WHAT?** ' I received my Hogwarts letter on my 11th birthday, which was very early as I would attend Hogwarts the next September. That makes me older than alot of other first-years as they turned eleven the next year. Its kinda a relief as I was usually bullied for my young age and shortness but now, I was like, taller than the average 11 years old.

  
                  I was given a **Walkman** at my 10th birthday which plays songs using a cassette, it stands in the same position with my wand as one of my most prized possessions. As I recounted my first Hogwarts year, there will be also some questions that will be explained.  
  



End file.
